


When Four Became Six

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Kid Fic, Planned Pregnancy, Twins, mommy!felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: After Oliver had convinced her to try for another baby, hopefully getting a girl, Felicity finds out that she is pregnant... with twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heidi2310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi2310/gifts).



> Thank you to heidi2310 for suggesting this! 'I love you stories and i would like if you can to give them a fourth child and it's a surprise for felicity to be pregnant again and oliver who has nagging her about more children can't be more excited and of course he would like to have a girl and suggest they keep trying until they get one and felicity is mortified by that and then it's twins...' I had a lot of fun writing this. Please enjoy :) P.S For people who may have read my other stories with the same kids in or even this one, I have changed the names of some of children, I'm not gonna change them again :)

_**~When Four Became Six~** _

 

_ Oliver's POV _

_**> February Twenty-Seventh 2016<** _

It was a Saturday night, when I had finally asked the question that I had wanted to ask since Archie's gender reveal. I wanted another baby. I had always said to Felicity that wanted another girl and so did Liliana. Felicity had always used the excuse that it could easily be a boy but I really had a feeling that if we were to have another baby, then we'd have a little girl.

Felicity had also said that Archie was too young to have any younger siblings as well. Archie was nearly three! I mean, yeah we had four kids but in reality that's not that many. We certainly had the room.

"I want another baby." I said. We were sat up in the bed, Felicity had Archie in her arms. He had been sick so he needed the comfort of his mother. When I had said the words, I carried on looking down on my book.

"Oliver. Not this again." Felicity groaned. "Archibald is still a baby."

"No he's not. He's three." I replied.

"No he's not! He's two! His birthday is like seven months away!" Felicity shot back.

"Felicity, he's not a baby."

"No." Felicity said. I guess that was final. For now.

  _ **> March Eleventh 2016<** _

For the past month, I had nagged Felicity for a baby. It had been a really exciting weekend for all of the Clayton/Queen's. Thea had finally given birth to my first niece. Olivia Lacey Queen-Harper was born early on Friday morning. Felicity had been there for Thea because obviously Felicity had gone through it three times. She was also there to keep Thea from murdering Roy.

Over the weekend, sixteen year old William, eight year old Tommy, five year old Lily and two year old Archie, had, had a great time cuddling with their new cousin. And Felicity was high on baby fever. This was my cue.

Once again we were sat in bed on Monday night and Felicity would not stop talking about little Livvy. If was going to ask, I needed to ask now.

"Felicity." I asked with a huge smile. She was looking at picture's of Olivia on her phone.

"Yes, Oliver." She replied, turning her head to look at me. Her smile was just as big.

"Can I have another baby?" I requested with glee.

"Oliver." She whispered. Did she seriously just do that to me? She got my hopes up! "I don't think I'm ready."

"Come on, Baby." I replied with my lips on her neck. "We've already done it three times."

"Oliver, are you trying to seduce me into giving you a baby?" She asked with her eyebrow arched. I was, and it was going to work.

"No. I'm just spending so intimate time with my beautiful wife, while I can, considering we have three young children." I replied.

"Oliver." She groaned when I sucked on her neck.

"Just say yes, Baby." I whispered, seductively in her ear.

"Oliver. Stop." As soon as the words came out of her mouth I pulled back. It was working, she never, ever had asked me to stop. She was afraid that she was going to give in.

When we had gotten married, almost ten years ago, Felicity had straight away come of the pill. She didn't need to be on birth control while we were married because we hardly ever got to have sex. So when we did, I would just wear a condom.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I smirked.

"Oh." She moaned when I grinded my hips on hers. "Get a condom now."

"We're out." I replied.

"Go to Will's room then!" Felicity almost shouted. She had remembered the sleeping children. William was sixteen now and we knew that he had condom's, I mean he was a teenager and it was good that he had them. We had, had the talk to him about sex in the house. He was only allowed to have sex in the house when his siblings weren't there. Preferably us too, but mainly Tommy, Lily and Archie.

"No." I replied. "It's too far, sorry." I said smuggly.

"Oliver." She growled.

"I can stop Felicity." I said with a serious tone. If she really didn't want this then I wasn't going to force her.

"No. Screw it!"

And I did.

_**> May Sixteenth 2016<** _

Me and Felicity had been trying for a baby for about two months now. It was my birthday today and I was hoping that today would be the day that we find out that Felicity is pregnant. It would be the best birthday gift ever.

The kids had helped Thea throw me a massive party and it had made me feel so amazing. I had such a great family. Tommy, Lily and Archie had made me an adorable birthday card that read, 'You Are The Best Daddy'. I had teared up as soon as I saw it and pulled all three of them into a bear hug. Archer had managed to wriggle his way out because he was so tiny, Tommy had managed to climb over me and Liliana had just stayed put. Cuddling me tighter, whispering, 'I love you so much, Daddy.'

When everybody had left the party and all the children were asleep or in bed, I made my way upstairs to mine and Felicity's bedroom. When I walked in, Felicity was nowhere in sight. I gathered that she was in the bathroom when I saw the bathroom door shut. I walked closer to the door but suddenly stopped when I heard muffled crying.

"Baby? Felicity? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked through the door. I was worried.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied. I wasn't convinced.

"Felicity, I don't believe you." I said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I walked into the bathroom to see Felicity sat on the edge of the bath with a white stick in her hand. Oh my god. It was a pregnancy test. If she was crying, does that mean it was bad news?

"Felicity." I whispered.

" _I'm pregnant_." She gasped. "I'm pregnant!"

I ran over to her and picked her, twirling her in the air.

"We're pregnant." She whispered into my ear.

And she was. Six weeks to be exact. 

**_> July Twenty-Ninth 2016<_ **

Today was the day of our twelve week scan. It was also going to be the first time we got to see our baby. We hadn't told any of the kids yet, not even Will. We hadn't told anyone. We wanted to make sure the baby was okay before we told anyone.

But today, we were going to tell Thea. William was at his mom's this week so he wasn't there to babysit the little ones so we had to ask Thea. Thea loved babysitting for us, she had told us herself. Lily especially liked Thea babysitting them because she got to cuddle with Livvy who was now four months old. We didn't have a good enough cover story for her so we had decided to just tell Thea.

"Hey guys." Thea said as she walked in the door. Straight away, Lily and Archie ran up to Thea. They gripped onto her legs which lead too Felicity running over to grab Olivia.

"Auntie Thea!" Liliana shouted as she was picked up in one arm by Thea, Archie in the other.

"Tommy, could you please take these little monster's into the garden please?" I asked. "Me and Mommy need to talk to Auntie Thea."

"Yeah, sure." The eight-year-old replied. "Come on, guys."

As soon as Tommy walked towards the back door, Lily and Archie soon followed.

"What's up guys?" Thea asked.

"I'm pregnant." Felicity said. Really quickly, might I add.

"What?!" Thea yelled.

"Quiet!" I shouted, ironic, I know. "The kids don't know. Nobody does."

"Oh my god! Guys! Congrats!" Thea exclaimed. "Is that where you're off to? A scan?"

"Yes." Me and Felicity said at the same time.

"Well, go then!" So we did.

When we made it to the hospital, I was even more excited. We were finally going to see our baby. We were only sat in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes when I heard Felicity's name.

We made our way into the room and the doctor told Felicity to lay down on the bed. Felicity knew what she was doing. This was the fourth time we were doing this.

"Okay, so Mrs. Queen, my name is Dr. Mills. Is this daddy?" The doctor said to me.

"Yes, I am." I replied with a smile. "Daddy of four, soon to be five."

"Wow. This is you're fifth?" Dr. Mills asked.

"No." Felicity replied. "My fourth. Will is my step son."

"So, you have four." She said pointing towards me. "And you have three." She said pointing towards Felicity.

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

Dr Mills smiled and made a hand movement to signal Felicity to lay down. When Felicity had layed down, Dr. Mills asked Felicity to lift up her shirt so she could put the gel on Felicity's stomach where there was tiny bump forming. She was already bigger at twelve weeks than she had ever been.

Dr. Mills started to move the ultrasound around Felicity's stomach. When the doctor let out a loud breath, me and Felicity both turned out head's towards her. Dr. Mills turned the monitor screen to show what was on it.

This could not be happening.

There was two babies. _Twins._

As soon as we got home, we told Thea about the twins. Thea was so excited. I was scared but happy and Felicity was completely terrified.

_**> September Twenty-Third 2016<** _

Nothing really exciting had happened in the past eight weeks. We had told all of our friends about the babies and we had even told Will. We hadn't told the little one's though because we wanted to wait until we found out the gender's before we told them. And today was the day that we were finding them out. I was determined that we were having two girls but Felicity said that it was two boys. I really didn't know what to think.

We had discussed names a lot. We had decided that if we had at least one girl, her name would be Everly Thea and if she was to have a twin sister then her name was going to be Rosalie Sara. We still had no boy's names though. I really liked Connor but Felicity had said no and she really liked Elias but I said no. We were screwed if we were having a boy, let alone two boys.

We had finally made it to see Dr. Mills and I was so pumped to be finding out today.

"Hello." Dr. Mills said as we entered the room.

"Hello." Felicity replied.

"So, it's time to find out what your having." Dr. Mills stated.

"Yes. We're pretty excited." I exclaimed. I really was.

"Okay then. Let's have a look."

When I heard the word, 'girl', I was so god damn happy. I was getting another baby girl. Lily was going to be ecstatic. I looked other at Felicity to see tears of happiness be released from her eyes. I really wanted to know what the other baby was. When I heard the words, I was so shocked. We were so screwed. We were going to welcome my fourth boy into the world.

We were having a girl and a boy. Everly Thea and blank. Crap, we needed to get naming.

  _ **> October Twenty-Eighth<**_

It had been five weeks sinTheace we had found out the babies genders. We had told everyone by now. All of the kids knew and all of them were extremely excited, especially Liliana.

Me and Felicity still hadn't decided on a name for our little boy though. Felicity kept trying to get me to agree to Arrow but I just wasn't feeling it. I wanted Connor. I had said to Felicity, if I let her use Elias as his middle name, she'll accept to him being called Connor. She agreed. We had decided on Connor Elias Queen.

I had always loved picking out names and now that we had Everly and Connor picked out, it gave us a break from all the arguing we had done. Felicity was getting closer to her due date and it was starting to get real.

**_> December Thirtieth 2016<_ **

Christmas had been a blast. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and there was gift's everywhere. I'm pretty sure that the twins had more clothes than me now. Apparently they're already spoiled and they haven't even been born. Felicity was only thirty-four weeks so when she woke me up in the middle of the night telling me that her water's had broken, you could say that I was shocked.

It was such a miracle that Will had been home because I needed to get Felicity into the hospital as quick as I could. They weren't suppose to come yet. I rushed around looking for all of Felicity's stuff. I needed the car seats!

When I had managed to get Felicity to the hospital, Thea was already there. I needed to calm down. They were all going to be okay.

The birth of the twins went by pretty fast. One moment Felicity was screaming as loud as she could and the next minute I heard a babies cry. The doctor, placed the baby on Felicity's chest and I looked down at our baby. I kissed Felicity's head and then I kissed my new baby girl. She was beautiful.

The nurse took the baby away to get checked on because she was still a premature baby. When the nurse had taken the baby away, that's when it had all started again. Minutes later, Felicity had given birth to our baby boy. It was so emotional. The nurse did the same process with our little boy that she did with our little girl.

An hour later, both of the babies were wheeled into the room. I straight away picked up both of them and took them over to Felicity. I layed them on Felicity's chest, they were so tiny.

"He doesn't really look like a Connor to me." I said to Felicity.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I think he looks like an Eli."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Welcome to the world Everly Thea and Elias Connor Queen. Evie and Eli.

  
**_~The End~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry if it annoyed you that I gave them another son but love boy/girl twins!


End file.
